


Soul

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: “We we’re given: two hands to touch, two legs to stand, to eyes to see, two ears to hear. Then why only give us one heart? Because it was given to someone else – for us to find”Jared is going to his best friends art exhibit and meets a strange individual - Jensen - he's cocky, handsome, talented and mysterious. After learning a few things about Jensen's tastes in art, Jared wonders what else is hiding behind that beautiful face.After viewing a handful of paintings, Jared sees the same initials on the bottom corner of each painting - EC RAJ. Combining Jensen's mysterious behavior and the cryptic initials - Jared sets out to discover the relationship between Jensen and EC RAJ.I wrote this for my best friend who came out three years ago and as I just found out yesterday he is in a coma in a Calgary hospital. The police say he was holding hands with his boyfriend and he was jumped and beaten. I am leaving for Calgary tomorrow to be with him but I had to put this out there for him. Love you for ever Marcus!





	1. Espresso - Mocha - Orange - Lime

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Painting the Soul

“We we’re given: two hands to touch, two legs to stand, to eyes to see, two ears to hear. Then why only give us one heart? Because it was given to someone else – for us to find”

 

“Guys! Get your shoes on. I want to get to the gallery before we have to deal stupid busy lineups.” Jared huffed a sigh, realizing he had to wait for his family to get ready. Marcus – Jared’s older brother, was first to appear into the foyer from the living room, already sporting his shoes on with a coat slung around his arm. “At least one of my siblings finds a need to hurry” Jared finished another sigh turning to look out the window at the SUV. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, we’re coming bro.” Dorian – another older brother of Jared’s along with Elyse – the oldest of the siblings, were trudging their way to the closet to retrieve coats and shoes. 

 

“Well at least you three look acceptable in public; it’s a start.” Jared opened the door, not before falling to scoffs from Elyse-

 

“Sorry we aren’t all into fashion and its industry like you are JT” Elyse mocked him by strutting to the Infiniti indulging in a runway pose. 

 

“Pfft. Picking on the queer-fashion lover-brother again are we?” Jared opened the front passenger door and slouched in. 

 

“It wouldn’t be right if you weren’t our gay brother” Marcus interjected with a smirk, getting into the driver’s seat. Dorian and Elyse pulled up behind in the rear passenger area.

 

“Jess will be waiting for us at the main entrance; she has the private passes for the four of us.” Jared spoke softly. Looking at the passing houses which turned into a highway leading to the downtown core of Vancouver’s west side from the North Shore.

 

“Whoa! Wait a minute. Then what was the rush for us to leave early? It sounds like we won’t even have to wait in line?” Dorian was clasping onto Jared’s head rest talking loudly into Jared’s ear. Elyse and Marcus gave light chuckles knowing how ‘OCD’ Jared was about art, fashion and events.

 

“Yeah. So? It’s not like your football game was going anywhere.” Jared retorted.

 

“Whatever. Explain to me again why you dragged the three of us along to this stupid art gallery?” Dorian was peeved but submissive, only because Marcus and Elyse were in the car too. 

 

“Because you, personally, owe me for hooking you up with one of my models last year and I’m finally cashing in. Marcus and Elyse just love their homo-bro” Jared acted nonchalant, smiling at Marcus and Elyse, sticking his tongue out at Dorian. Dorian fingered Jared and he sported a look of shock at the excessive response.

 

“Maturity boys.” Elyse shook her head looking down at her black stilettos, giving a tired sigh. Jared and Dorian behaved the rest of the way to the gallery, not like it was a long drive at six in the evening on a Sunday from the North Shore to downtown Vancouver. 

 

“We’re here.” Exclaimed Marcus. Jared looked up and gave a minute squeal. He burst out of the SUV while it was still on the main road, not even close to parking. Jared stumbled for a few steps, regaining composure and leaped to hug Jessica from behind. 

 

“Oh my god.” She yelled as her body became parallel to the sidewalk. “Glad you could make it Jay.” She gave a sincere smile and gave Jared a proper hug. 

 

“Liked I’d miss Carmen’s first exhibit. Have you seen her yet?” Jared took her arm and wrapped his around it, proceeding to the steps of the gallery. The building had the best of historic stone and modern steel construction, a really popular destination for all things related to visual art – a real feast for the eyes; and sometimes the soul as well – a pick-me-up. 

 

“No, but I did get a phone call earlier. We just have to flash our tickets at the security attendant and he’ll let us in nor problem.” She reached into her purse to grab five VIP tickets and display them across her face like a fan. “Did you bring you-know-who?” She asked shyly. Jared rolled his eyes. 

 

“Yes. I did. Only because you asked so nicely. Or, maybe because you wouldn’t give me a VIP pass if I didn’t.” Jess looked over Jared’s obscenely tall shoulder, standing on her tippy toes, giving a glance for a certain someone. “He’s just my brother Jess.” Jared rolled his eyes again with more emphasis. “Thank god he doesn’t look like me.” He sighed with relief only to be interrupted by a loud shriek.

 

“Dorian!” She yelled with glee, causing Jared to cover his ears. 

 

“Good evening Jess. Looking forward to tonight with you.” Dorian leaned down and gave Jess a kiss on the lips.

 

“Best friend standing right here.” Jared had a look of genuine disgust even though he didn’t really mind. 

 

“You’re twenty. You can deal bro.” Dorian broke the kiss to retort and to grab the pass Jess offered him. Once 

Elyse and Marcus were with the trio, they five of them were standing outside the ticket and security booth. 

Jess rang a buzzer located around the side which Carmen told her about. Within seconds a man in a navy uniform with a security badge was unlocking the doors for the group. By that time, a major lineup was forming around the building for the premier of the new exhibit and loud shouting came from the mob. An usher took their coats, tagged them and had them out into a storage room with more security personnel. 

 

“You and Jared go find your friend and I’ll catch up with you soon.” Dorian gave a light, public appropriate kiss on Jess’ cheek.

 

“Ok. See you soon.” Jess took Jared’s arm and walked around a while looking for Carmen.

 

“I can’t believe you’re dating my brother.” Jared huffed looking down the atrium and various hallways. Jess ignored the comment perfectly.

 

“Carmen!” Jess squealed.

 

“Jessica!” Replied Carmen with an equally ear splitting squeal. They embraced in a hug like they haven’t seen each other in years – more like a day and a half. 

 

“Look at this place.” Jess gawked at her surroundings, finally taking in all of the scenery.

 

“I know eh? I worked really hard and I hope the public likes it.” Carmen was sipping at a glass of the bubbly gauging Jess’ and Jared’s reactions. 

 

“It’s wonderful. People are gonna love it Car.” Jared refocused himself on Carmen and gave an embrace. When he let go, an attendant who looked like they worked at the gallery shuffled up to Carmen and whispered into her ear. 

 

“Excuse me.” She said with utmost politeness. Carmen disappeared into a room around the corner, suddenly the lights started to flicker lighter then darker until settling on something a little more intimate. She returned without the attendant. “Better?” She asked with an inquisitive gaze.

 

“Sure? Whatever you think is best.” Jared spoke quickly to relieve the pained look on Car’s face. 

 

“Awesome. Jess, why don’t you accompany me and we’ll check out the wine selection and the catering?” And before Jared knew it he was all alone in a huge space filled with exquisite paintings, photos and sculptures; but mainly paintings – actually three quarters were paintings at least.

 

Jared left his stance to follow a large hallway peering into each form of art. He wasn’t a major art junky, but he could appreciate the talent with art the same way he would expect an artist to appreciate his clothing designs. He finally stopped in front of a painting – a sunset of sorts. Brushed with heavy and light strokes, lights and darks, sky and earth; a perfect piece in his mind. But he couldn’t understand why he liked it so much, he couldn’t quite put his finger on it; maybe it was a certain colour? 

 

He was about to move on to the next painting when he noticed a man was standing beside him, awfully close, but not creepy close. Jared turned back to the painting, giving it a second try, maybe he missed something that this stranger had caught.

 

“It’s the espresso-mocha brown.” The man whispered quietly, not taking his eyes off the painting.

 

“I’m sorry?” Jared whispered as well, trying to make this man speak louder. 

 

“The reason why you like it so much is because of the espresso-mocha etching its way near the middle. It makes you feel warm inside.” The man still transfixed on the art.

 

“Yes. I believe so.” Jared spoke as if to impress the gentleman. 

 

“Jensen.” The man turned to shake Jared’s hand, finally breaking the trance he was looming over.

 

“Jared.” He replied with a firm couple of shakes. 

 

“You here with Carmen?” Jensen broke the shake moving on to the next painting on his left.

 

“Yes. Her and I go way back to middle school. She invited my family and I to attend the premier of the new exhibit.” Jared followed Jensen to the next painting, stopping so he was equally as close as the last painting. 

 

“Interesting.” Was all Jensen had to say, bringing a finger to the lower part of his chin and right cheek.

 

“Interesting that I’m here or interesting as in the painting?” Jared was confused, but engaged with the conversation, admitting to himself a certain level on curiosity and intrigue. 

 

“Both. Both statements are… interesting.” Jensen didn’t seem to speak any louder than the simple decibel he was maintaining, causing Jared to move closer. 

 

“Where is the waiter, I could use a drink.” Jared spoke to break a short silence. 

 

“It’s the lime-orange combo.” Jensen engaged in his trance ignoring the gestures Jared was making. 

 

“Excuse me?” Jared was hooked with curiosity. Jared squinted down at the bottom corner and recognized the letters EC RAJ.

 

“The colours going from bottom left to top right, the lime-orange combo is what’s making you thirsty.” Jensen broke his glance to give a smile to Jared before moving onto a sculpture of various musical instruments. 

 

“And what? Is this mountain of trumpets and piano keys going to make me crave a garden salad?” Jared asked sarcastically, but not wanting to insult whoever made the art. He didn’t really feel anything looking at the mound of brass and wood.

 

“No. This makes you feel nothing. Know why?”

 

“Why?” This damn curiosity of Jensen had Jared by the balls and it was starting to excite him. 

 

“Because this is nothing.” Jensen stated simply moving his arm and hand up and down displaying it for Jared in a new way. 

 

Jared was shocked at how emotionally detached Jensen seemed, how the insult he just dealt shrugged off his shoulders.

 

“Interesting.” Jared spoke, ignoring the cockiness that was Jensen.

 

“Not in the slightest. It belongs in a trash can, not an art gallery – not the Vancouver Art Gallery.” Jared once again ignored the cockiness and focused on the pride coming from Jensen. 

 

Jensen motioned to two attendants standing near a hallway entrance and whispered into their ears and motion with his hands at the sculpture. They nodded, put on a pair of cotton gloves and simply removed the piece and disappeared around the bend, coming back with a large painting of a skyscraper scene. 

 

“Better.” Jensen spoke slightly louder. “Now you feel like you’re flying… Don’t you Jared?” Jensen graced another smile in Jared’s direction. He reciprocated with a strong nod. 

 

“Do you work here Jensen?” Jared’s intrigue was getting the better of him. 

 

“No.” Jared looked really surprised now. “I just couldn’t let that horrendous mess display itself at Carmen’s exhibit.” Jensen was still smiling. 

 

“So you just remove pieces of art on a whim?” Jared was leaking his intrigue and curiosity all over the floor. 

 

“God no. Real art has its place here.” Jensen opened his arms to encompass the whole of their surroundings without looking like a crazy fanatic. “That wasn’t art.” Referring to the musical instruments. Jared decided to let go of the garbage Jensen was speaking off and grab two glasses of white wine from a server making her rounds before the general public was allowed in. Jared motioned to Jensen to grab a glass and he did. They were facing each other when they both took a refined sip, lowering their hands just above their wastes. 

 

“Are you an artist Jensen?” Jared was exploding with curiosity while keeping his composure.

 

“What makes you say that? Jared.” Jensen raised his hand to take another sip. 

 

“The black casual blazer, the ebony scarf, the black thick-framed book glasses… or maybe the spec of burgundy paint lingering on your right ear lobe.” Jared hissed with poise and composure while Jensen scratched at the lobe with embarrassment and he blushed slightly.

 

“Yes. I suppose I am an artist… An aspiring one anyways.” Trying to regain what dignity he started off with when he met Jared, he shifted his glasses back onto his nose and took another sip of wine. 

 

“Well you might want to polish your shoes again, because there is some yellow honey primer on the left one.” Jared was glad to see the Jensen was human after all, not just some god he has been groping with his eyes over the last portion of time. 

 

“To hell with it.” Jensen exclaimed, sucking back the remainder part of nearly all of the wine he was served, before bending down to scuff off the primer. Jensen was pulling himself back up while Jared was gulping down the remainder of his wine, acting like more of an imbecile than polished. “So what are you? Hmm? Fashion designer? Let me guess – corner of Robson and Berrard? Coastal Fashion and Runway? Let me know if I’m getting warm.” Jensen spoke with a bit more gusto, looking absentmindedly for a spot to lay his glass.

 

“Yeah. How’d you know?” Jared was trying to pick up his lower jaw off the ground before someone stepped on it. He finally clued into Jensen’s behavior, the wine, perhaps the cockiness, the gestures – was Jensen drunk?

 

“You look the type. Not trying sound arrogant, you just screamed high fashion” Jensen lifted his had above his head at the comment “and I must say… you look good.” Jared concluded that Jensen was definitely not sober in any way. 

 

“How much have you had to drink Jensen?” Jared’s intrigue turned to worry.

 

“I snuck into the wine cellar when Car wasn’t looking. Shhh. Don’t tell her. She’s my best friend.” Jensen giggled at the beginning, turning his smile upside down when he realized he was stealing from his best friend – practically sister. Jensen shuffled around until he found a bench to sit on, putting his head in his hands for support. “Ughhh. Take me home Jared.” 

 

Both parties gasped when Jensen spouted the words. 

 

“Ahh. What about the gallery and Carmen?” Jared wanted to see if Jensen could sober up before the guests arrived – in five minutes. 

 

“She’ll understand. She always does.” He showed a nostalgic look on his face with regards to Carmen.

 

“And the art? We haven’t even finished looking at all the paintings.” Jared thought he was gaining control of the situation, up until Jensen spoke again-

 

“Fuck the paintings. They’re nothing new to me anyways. I know them inside and out.” Jensen couldn’t control his word-vomit – so Jared took it upon himself to remove Jensen before he embarrassed himself or Carmen. 

 

“Come on. I’ll take you home.” He picked Jensen up and slung one arm around his neck onto his shoulder and shuffled them to the main entrance.

 

“What’s going on?” Jess sounded worried and confused when she saw the two young adults padding around the gallery. 

 

“Jensen? You didn’t. Not on ou-My grand opening.” Carmen walked in behind Jess then lunged forward to get a hold of Jensen’s chin. “You always did have a problem with the drink” She didn’t even sound the slightest bit disappointed, just concerned. 

 

“Hey Car. *BURP* Great party. You’re going to do great. Remember” Jensen wagged a finger at Carmen.

 

“I’m taking Jensen home at his own request – and probably for the betterment of the evening.” Jared readjusted his grip and continued towards the doors. 

 

“Not here. Around the corner and out the side.” Carmen grabbed the other arm and the trio moved to another exit. When they got to Jared’s family’s SUV Jess offered to drive the rest of the family home in her car, making the whole ‘rescue Jensen’ plan seem easier. “Take care of him Jared.” Carmen waved a kiss goodbye and returned to the building. 

 

Jared nestled Jensen in the passenger seat and strapped him in with the belt. 

 

“So? Ready to escape all of the fun?” Jared spoke softly with a hint of laughter while strapping himself in the driver’s seat.

 

“Just get me home… Please.” Jensen just looked outside the window at the lineup for the gallery. It was eight at night and the sun was long gone, which probably made it easier for Jensen to fall asleep on the drive back to his place. Jared just put in Jensen’s address in the navigation while he was still conscious and hoped that it was the right address. 

 

Halfway across the Granville bridge Jared realized that all of the paintings Jensen showed Jared had the same initials – EC RAJ. ‘Perhaps Jensen is a fan?’ – ‘There’s no way Jensen is THAT talented’ – ‘It was Carmen’s Exhibit, maybe she could tell me who the artist was’.

Jared’s SUV pulled up in front of a large brick and iron sided building, the Navi said that this was Jensen’s humble abode.

 

“Hey. Jensen. We’re here.” Jared whispered nudging at Jensen’s shoulder.

 

“We are? That was fast.” Before he could believe it, Jared was hoisting the shorter man up and out of the vehicle, closing the door with his free hand and locking it. Jensen turned to Jared and gave him a slow kiss on his cheek, not apologizing because it was almost awkward reaching to the height needed to kiss the giant. Jared accepted the kiss, but ignored it also, chalking it up to a drunk Jensen. 

 

Jensen handed Jared a swipe card which had a seven digit code on the back and was told to swipe the card quickly. The light above to door turned green, Jared not wasting any time opening it and hauling Jensen through to the elevator. 

 

The building was very modern, brick, steel and glass everywhere, adorning the floor, walls and ceiling. 

On the tenth floor, the elevator came to a stop and Jensen directed Jared with a lazy arm to the left and they continued the shuffle, which by now, Jared had mastered. 

 

“Stop. This is it.” Jensen let go of Jared’s shoulder and took the swipe card back, placing it in the door and entered the seven digit code. Jared looked at the top of the door which read ‘1013’ – tenth floor, thirteenth apartment.

 

Jensen cracked the door ajar and tensed suddenly.

 

“You ok? Need me to come in there with you? Make sure you’re alright?” Jared offered with a smile. A bright dimple smile.

Suddenly Jensen seemed to sober up real quick and ran inside the room, only opening the door enough to let himself in, skipping the part where he turns on the light. 

 

“Yeah I’m good. Good night Jared.” Jared handed him a piece of lined paper with his number on it and shut the door, locking it immediately. “Shit. That was close.” He whispered to himself, throwing his swipe card on the counter next to a couple dry canvases and paint brushes. He turned on the lights absorbing the view before him – canvas everywhere – some painted, some not – as well as an amazing view of night time downtown Vancouver. He went over to his bedroom. Got changed into something a little more appropriate and dozed off into a deep slumber knowing tomorrow was another day, hoping he would get a phone call from a certain someone. 

 

Jared turned away from the door, wondering what happened, still clutching Jensen’s phone number in his hand. He gave a successful smirk and walked back to the elevator. There was still time for him to enjoy the exhibit. 

It wasn’t a long drive back and thanks to the VIP pass, he didn’t have to worry about any lineups either. Jared found Carmen and Jess and updated them of Jensen’s location and his behavior. The trio walked around a bit, admiring art that Jared knew Jensen would call ‘garbage’ or ’crap’ or ‘not worthy of this place’. It made him chuckle on the inside after spending some time with Jensen. He had a weird feeling about him, a good one, but weird. 

 

“Hey Car, what’s the name of your exhibit?” Jared asked picking up the curiosity he left on the floor from earlier. “I left in such a hurry, I didn’t even get any back ground info on the amazing exhibit.” He asked with an intriguing smile.

 

“Soul. I called the exhibit ‘Soul’” Carmen looked at Jess and Jared and smiled realizing one of her oldest dreams had come true. 

 

The night went by smoothly, plenty of food and wine to go around. The Mayor showed up along with several other politicians and administrators. The Dean and President of UBC made an appearance. Private investors left business cards and old friends and family spent most of the night all at Carmen’s exhibit. It was a successful night. 

At around two in the morning, the gallery closed to the public, Jared’s brothers and sister left as well, but the trio remained. Jared pulled Carmen over to a couple of the paintings Jensen showed him earlier. 

 

“Hey Car. Do you know who painted these?” Jared pointed to the initials without actually touching the painting. “EC RAJ. As in R.A.J.? And what is the ‘EC’? Is it a prefix?” Jared questioned.

 

“Yes it is spelt R.A.J., but it is pronounced ‘Rage’. EC stands for the establishment for which the artist is tied to. And I know the artist. But I promised I would never reveal their identity.” Carmen was looking at the guest list at the entrance while divulging the information she was willing to give out.

 

The night ended soon after. Carmen had janitors who were going to clean up the mess and security was on the premises at all times since it was a government building. Carmen went home, Jess went home, and Jared went home. The evening was spectacular, great food, great people and, of course, fabulous art. 

 

Morning broke and Jensen was happy he survived the night with little gut torment. Jensen shuffled over to a piece of canvas which he finished earlier the day previous. He looked around his loft at all the art which adorned his home. Jensen went to his kitchen and grabbed a coffee which was automatically brewed at five in the morning. 

 

He returned to his painting.

 

Jensen rummaged through a stationary cabinet next to the wooden easel and grabbed a tube of black acrylic paint. He grasped a plastic lid from an ice cream pail and squeezed a minute dab into the middle. He speculated a couple of brushes, looking for the one he always used to sign his work. After a couple minutes of gawking for that damn brush he realized he left it at his work sink. 

 

Jensen returned after cleansing the brush of any impurities. This was a spiritualistic event for Jensen – everything had to be perfect. 

 

He lightly coated the fine tipped brush in a black gloss and reached for his painting. His tongue was stuck out- reaching for his nose as it always did when he painted. 

Jensen returned the brush to a rack on top of the cabinet smiling with approval as he walked away, back into his bed room with his cup of coffee.

 

 

‘EC RAJ’ wet and black.

TBC


	2. Turquoise - Magenta - Onyx - Emerald

  
Author's notes: More on the 'EC RAJ' mystery Jared is obsessing over, and the first real connection between Jensen and Jared after breakfast at the pier. Jared is one step closer to EC RAJ and Jensen.  


* * *

“I’ve never believed in God, but I believe in Picasso.” – Diego Rivera 

 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Morning broke the twilight once again – it was a new day for Jared Padalecki. 

 

It was a Monday. Jared hated Mondays.

 

He looked over at his alarm clock and it said it was six in the morning. ‘It’s way too early to be up’ he groaned to himself. Jared was thrashing about his bed when he realized that his phone was going off on the end table not two feet from his head. 

 

“Hello?” His voice sounded gruff and husky from a wonderful four hours of sleep he had from the exhibit party the night before. “Yes. The fall collection is in the ‘B’ closet.” – mumbling on the other end – “No, I didn’t know Madison changed the runway time.” – more panicked mumbling – “Yes. I’ll be down as soon as possible.” – final bit of mumbling and a ‘goodbye’ – “See you soon Ashley. Bye.”

 

Jared closed his phone with a grumble and a yawn, then made his way to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, followed by the regular cleaning routine in the bathroom. After dawning black pin-striped dress pants, a white plain dress shirt and a dark grey cardigan finished off with a black silk tie, Jared grabbed a to-go mug filled with his favorite coffee and was out the door. Not leaving his downtown condo before receiving another phone call-

 

“Hello” his voice sounded just as polished as he looked.

 

“Good morning Jared” the other voice was familiar but seemed altered, less of a gargling slur.

 

“I’m sorry. Who am I speaking with?” Jared was clasping his mug in his other hand with a briefcase dangling from his opposite shoulder.

 

“Jensen. What you don’t remember me from yesterday?” Jensen sounded shocked on the other end. 

 

“Ah yes, Jensen. Good morning to you too” Jared was juggling the mug, briefcase and phone when Jensen revealed himself on the end of the line. “How’d you sleep? Did everything go ok last night?”

 

“Yes thank you. That’s why I’m calling. I just wanted to thank you for your help last night… and I wanted to apologize for my unruly behavior.”

 

“It’s alright. Happy to help out.” Jared finally had all of his appendages under control. 

 

“I was wondering if you wanted to have breakfast with me this morning?” Jared spit out some of his coffee at Jensen’s request. 

 

“Sure. I have a runway meeting in an hour, but how about if I give you a call afterwards?” Jared was ecstatic that he was going to have breakfast with Jensen – get to know this mysterious man a bit more. But he couldn’t help wondering something.

 

“Alright. Talk to you soon.” And with that, both parties ended the conversation. 

Thanks to an extra hour of waking up, Jared made it to his office in decent time – traffic was still a nightmare at seven in the morning but he was able to budget.

 

“Good morning Maria” Jared passed the office secretary along with several other consultants and designers, making his way to his quarters – the design studio. 

 

“Ah just the person I wanted to see.” Ashley looked up from the illuminated table and took off her glasses and struck a ‘I’ve been waiting an hour for you’ pose. "So how was your night yesterday?" Asking sarcastically. 

 

“Good. Really good. Sorry. I got distracted” referring to Jensen. “So are we going to have a problem with the shoot and runway exhibition this week?” Jared was trying to get back to business but his OCD on Jensen was overwhelming him. 

 

“No. I called Tobias and he said he found the fall collection and faxed the designs to the magazine. Jessica is going to have her modeling agency send over models this afternoon so then we will have a concrete foundation for the runway on Friday.” Ashley returned to the table littered with designs and fabric samples.

 

“So then why did I have to be here early if you clearly have everything under control?” Jared set his mug and briefcase on his own table and walked over to Ashley.

 

“Because. I need to see your sketches for the winter collection. Beijing, New York, Paris and Milan have been calling none stop for it. I had this one lady from the office in Beijing rip my head off and I didn’t understand a word of it!” Ashley was throwing her hands all over the place seeming moderately flustered.

 

“Well I did bring them so don’t worry.” Jared handed over a locked folder to Ashley. “I’m going out for breakfast with someone. Tell Madison that she owes you breakfast for making you worry.” And with that, Jared was out the door, wiping out his phone and dialing Jensen’s number. 

He wasn’t picking up. Jared was down the elevator, walking through the revolving doors when he bumped into a man standing there looking up at the building. 

 

“Jensen?” Jared was comprised with shock and happiness seeing Jensen. 

 

“I thought you worked here – Coastal Fashion Design and Runway – impressive.” Jensen lowered his head smiling at Jared.

 

“Yeah. Well when you want something, you go for it.” Referring to only being twenty and a major up-and-coming fashion designer in North America. “So? Breakfast? Know any good cafes? I’m dying for an espresso.” Jared and Jensen started walking down Robson – one of the busiest roads in Vancouver.

 

“There is an impeccable café just off Granville bridge on the island.” Jensen pointed to the bridge they were about to walk over. 

 

“Sounds great.” Jared looked down at Jensen and took a couple steps onto the bridge looking out at the ocean before them.

 

The café – Amoria – was on a wharf looking out at condos, offices and the ocean. The café itself was adorned with lots of local art- places he recognizes. 

Jensen order egg whites and asparagus with a rich Canadiana blend. Jared ordered the egg bagel and a classic Italian espresso and they just sat there, enjoying the silence in their company. 

 

“So you know what I do for a living, what are you up to on a daily basis?” Jared was first to break the silence after finishing his meal and diving into the Jensen mystery. There was a long pause at the question before Jared intruded again. “You’re an artist, do you work independently or…?” 

 

“Wanna go for a walk?” Jensen threw that out there and Jared felt his neck twitch from the whiplash. 

 

“Sure. Let me get this.” Jared opened his wallet and dumped a twenty between the plates and the pair walked out together. 

 

They were walking on the pier for a while, occasionally looking at each other with a blatant affection. Words weren’t needed to describe what they were feeling. That being said – Jared pulled Jensen in front gently and they leaned against a railing – Jared was slowly leaning over to kiss Jensen, but he was to slow and Jensen rushed to fill the gap – lips on lips… finally.

 

They broke apart after what felt like an hour of lips, tongue and passion. It was the first kiss but it felt so natural, like it was their thousandth. Jared thought he knew everything about Jensen in that moment – his passions, his fears, his dreams, their… relationship. Jensen had mixed feelings; he knew Jared was the other half, the heart he had been longing for, but his secrets, his – career – was separate. There were reasons why only Carmen and a handful of others knew what he could do. 

 

“That was…” Jared was gasping, chest heaving “you…” breathing pace slowing “…and I”. Jared was looking down into Jensen’s jade encrusted eyes and he felt a breeze of warmth pass though him. 

 

“Dinner tonight?” Jensen was quick on the draw, pulling Jared into another deep kiss. 

 

“You have my number already.” Jared slowly broke away at a snail’s pace tasting Jensen on his lips.

 

“Yeah. Friend of a friend etcetera…” Jensen pulled into an embrace Jared offered.

 

“Carmen.” He was happy Jensen got a hold of it. 

 

“Yeah. She was pretty shocked when I called her last night after the party.” Jensen pulled apart when he heard Jared’s phone buzzing in his pant pocket. 

 

“One sec.” Jared pulled out the phone and Ashley’s name was on the caller screen. “Hey, what’s up?” He turned away trying to make sense of the screaming coming from the other end. “Ok, ok, I’ll go get it now. Don’t worry. I’ll get ink for the fax too. See you soon.” Jared closed his phone putting it back and turned to face Jensen who was looking out at English Bay. “I have to go to city hall and an office supply store now for the office so if that dinner invitation is still on the table – I’ll see you tonight?” 

 

“Absolutely. Your place though. I don’t cook or eat at home really. Besides, I need to get some stuff done around the town and at the gallery.” Jensen looked sheepish at his vague reply but Jared was still breathing heavy after their first real kiss. 

 

“Ok. I’m not a bad cook. I’ll phone you or you phone me. Talk to you soon.” And with that, Jared was in a cab heading to city hall.

 

Already being downtown made the cab ride a lot faster than if he was at his parents or brothers houses – making his job that much simpler. City hall was an immense building, residing itself on three main levels, crafted in beautiful white alabaster stone. Jared gawked a moment, even though he lived in Vancouver, this building always made him shiver. 

 

Jared opened a monumental glass door and stepped into the atrium where one could head to any department they wanted. After only taking a few steps towards Permits and Regulations Department, he noticed the wall décor had changed – substantially. 

 

His pace quickened to a large horizontal painting of a North Shore mountain scene – draped in breathtaking shades of turquoise and magenta, onyx and emerald. His eyes tore apart every square inch of its detail, inspecting its undeniable beauty. ‘This…this is… wonderful.’ Jared didn’t quite know what he felt at that moment, other than complete and utter peace. 

 

Transfixed eyes began to squint at a set of initials placed on the lower right corner, about ten feet from where he was standing. After padding his way to inspect what he convicted himself to be initials, eyes grew wide at what he saw – ‘EC RAJ’. Again, this mysterious artist was displaying his work for the world without wanting to be identified. ‘What the hell is their problem? Why be so secretive?’ Just then, his thoughts were interrupted by a pretty young lady asking if he needed any assistance.

 

“Yes. Actually. Two things you can do for me.” Jared wasn’t even looking at the lady, only acknowledging her existence to achieve information. “I’m here to pick up the permit for the Coastal Fashion Runway exhibit happening on Friday *the lady gives a nod* and I ah… was wondering if you knew who painted this?” Jared finally turned to face the official, expecting an answer, holding his breath.

 

“One second please sir.” The name tag identified her as ‘Seanna’ and she turned and entered a room and returned a moment later. “Here you are.” She handed Jared a large white envelope with the companies name on it. “As for the painting, the city bought it about a month ago and the artist was never recognized. A lady at the Vancouver Art Gallery is who we are in touch with.” Seanna handed over a business card which read ‘Carmen Mansini’. “We were put in contact with a director from the Vancouver Library if that helps.” She smiled and returned to her office down the hall.

 

“Damn. Alright.” Jared whispered just loud enough for Seanna to ask what he sputtered. “Thank you.” He flashed the permit and was on his way – not before walking past eight more paintings by the mystifying ‘EC RAJ’. Jared knew he felt weird, feeling connected to the artist, which probably furthered his obsession to meet the painter.

 

This obsession now meant dropping off the permit at the design studio and heading to the Library.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: please read the 'end notes' for an explanation...  


* * *

The nice thing about Vancouver, downtown specifically, was that many of the government buildings or offices were centrally located – making his trip to the library relatively short. And just as city hall before, the Vancouver Library was equally adorned with stunning architecture; steel beams, floor to ceiling windows, wooden support beams as an accent, this was Vancouver after all.

 

Jared entered the automatic sliding doors and made his way to the front desk-

 

“Hello, I’d like to speak to the Director of the library, it regards some pieces of art that were purchased.” Jared leaned onto the counter making himself seem less intimidating. 

 

“One second please.” The lady on the other side of the marble counter grabbed the phone in front of her and began to mumble quietly, this was a library. “I’m sorry but the Director is busy attending other matters. But you may speak to one of his assistance if you wish?” Her hand was clasped over the microphone.

 

“Sure.” He smiled back in her direction; his distraction with RAJ was an addiction. ‘Couldn’t hurt to speak with someone.’ He took a seat near the front desk beside the book drop-off centre, not waiting thirty seconds to be greeted by a younger man


	4. Garlic - Cream - Mashed - Potatoes

  
Author's notes: I'M BACK WITH A FUCKING VENGEANCE!!!  
so let me start off with explaining my recent hiatus:

1) My best friend Marcus died and i did his funeral

2)I had weddings in Winnipeg and Montreal - no internet on planes

3)I WENT TO THE SUPERNATURAL CONVENTION IN VANCOUVER!!! (i was the guy who won the 'yes/no' trivia and won the $750. i totally just revealed my secret identity haha)

4)My parents told me that my dad may not actually be my dad which leads me to assume that my mom was either raped or something because my dad wasn't angry about it (may have been drunk or high idk) so i have a DNA test on tomorrow.

5) After learning that my dad may not be my dad, I moved out of my house and I just got internet today :D

6) I'm still in the proverbial closet.  


* * *

“Reason is powerless in the expression of Love” - Rumi 

 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

The nice thing about Vancouver, downtown specifically, was that many of the government buildings or offices were centrally located – making his trip to the library relatively short. And just as city hall before, the Vancouver Library was equally adorned with stunning architecture; steel beams, floor to ceiling windows, wooden support beams as an accent, this was Vancouver after all.

 

Jared entered the automatic sliding doors and made his way to the front desk-

 

“Hello, I’d like to speak to the Director of the library, it regards some pieces of art that were purchased.” Jared leaned onto the counter making himself seem less intimidating. 

 

“One second please.” The lady on the other side of the marble counter grabbed the phone in front of her and began to mumble quietly, this was a library. “I’m sorry but the Director is busy attending other matters. But you may speak to one of his assistants if you wish?” Her hand was clasped over the microphone.

 

“Sure.” He smiled back in her direction; his distraction with RAJ was an addiction. ‘Couldn’t hurt to speak with someone.’ He took a seat near the front desk beside the book drop-off centre, not waiting thirty seconds to be greeted by a younger man-

 

“Good afternoon. What can I help you with?” The assistant reached to shake Jared’s hand. “Dennis.”

 

“Jared. Nice to meet you.” Hands fell into a more prominent conversation. “I was just inquiring the details which involve these paintings.” Jared padded his way to the entrance atrium with Dennis at his side while asking about the works of art. The pair eventually stopped in front of an abstract canvas spread littered with layers of shadowy colours and over tones set just beneath a large window. 

 

“Alright. What did you want to know about this painting?” Dennis slowly paced as close as he could get with Jared right behind.

 

“Who is the artist? And who did the Library buy it from?” Dennis turned back to face Jared in an attempt to answer a question he knew little about. 

 

“The artist used their initials to sign their work – I do not know who the artist is. As for how we came to acquire this piece, a lady – Carmen Mansini – she was the person we were-“

 

“Does the Director know who the artist is? Would be able to ask? Please.?” Jared put on a public-stranger appropriate puppy dog face hoping it would lead to a fruitful ‘yes’. 

 

“Give me one second.” Dennis walked into a locked room adjacent to where the painting hung and Jared remained still, gazing at mural, visually describing a life at downtown Vancouver. Of course ‘RAJ’ was stamped at the end where the fresco met another mural on the adjoining wall. 

 

Dennis returned with a portable cordless phone, one hand cover the mouth piece and came up from behind Jared-

 

“Jared. I have the Director on the line for you.” Dennis handed Jared the phone and stepped back allowing the conversation to take place in relative privacy. 

 

“Good afternoon.” Jared began with before his further questions were interrupted by a husky, heavy tone on the other end.

 

“You are inquiring about the artist whom we have a painting in the atrium and a frieze donning the north wall?” He spoke the in an almost irritated voice.

 

“Yes. Would you be able to help me out with that?” There was a momentary silence before he got his answer.

 

“I do know who the artist is, however I am not going to divulge their identity at the request of the artist. I hope you can understand where I’m coming from and please do not pry me into a name.” The Director sounded a bit more at ease when he could give out his response.

 

“I understand. Thank you for your time.” Jared closed and suddenly the conversation was over. He handed the phone back to Dennis. “Thank you for your time.” Dennis simply nodded and walked back to the office he came from. 

Jared didn’t feel defeated – only more determined and resolute on meeting ‘RAJ’. And now he had more evidence that there was an artist named RAJ because there were two people, rather close people, to the arts part of Vancouver, who knew of their existence. 

 

He walked out of library and felt his pocket start to vibrate intensely.

 

“Hello Ashley.” Looking down at the screen and pressing the ‘Accept’ button. “What’s up?”

 

“You need to get here now! We are having a runway meeting in ten minutes and you have to be here to present your winter line.” Ashley sounded like she was juggling something and talking at the same time. Jared heard someone else talking on the other end. “No, just remind Tobias that we need printouts and models ready with the fall line.” Finally he heard a loud thud before Ashley returned to their conversation. “Anyways, please get here right away.” *Click*

 

“She didn’t even say goodbye.” Jared spoke with a chuckle and was about to put his phone in his pocket when it buzzed and received a text saying ‘Jst bsy, n goodbye, ttyl thx Ash’. He waved down a cab and was on his way. 

 

The design studio was in a buzz – a frantic uncontrolled panic. The entrance smelled like sweat and anxiety – a potent mix in the fashion world, yet all too familiar. 

 

Men and women were trying to manage portfolios, articles (paper and cotton), water bottles and low fat tofu – sushi lunches for the international guests. Every time Jared waltz’s into the studio and see’s this, it makes his job seem so much more worth it; the adrenaline is a powerful ally when you, yes you, could be the proud owner of a multimillion dollar, international contract – ever heard of Gucci? or Cocco Chanel? maybe Louis Vuitton?

 

On the twenty first floor of the complex with which the studio calls itself home, light filters through everything, every colour is brighter, every shade is deeper, every thread is stronger – this is even true for art.

 

Jared sauntered past a handful of assistants, past a mahogany frame, and jilted any thoughts of ‘Runway’ or ‘International’ when his gaze fell upon what lay behind the glass – an artist’s rendering of abstract gowns, dresses and suits, all a motley combination painted on stretched canvas. 

 

Immediately, Jared’s heart begins to thump – ‘BaBoom BaBoom BaBoom’ – his fingers gingerly trace over the bottom right hand corner – EC ‘Fucking’ RAJ. Ok, now they were just toying with Jared and he was quickly becoming frustrated, like the fucking artist was in front of him all along…

 

“Hey.” A voice broke a deflated sense of self.

Jared turned around at the familiar vocal intrusion, 

 

“Jensen? Wh-What are you doing here? Don’t you, like, have work?” Jared stepped closer after a whiz and flurry of silk and polyester tendies blitzed a path to a conference room, taking Jensen by the waist and placing a soft, yet meaningful kiss on the shorter man’s lips.

 

Being in a fashion studio, anyone watching was either a women who liked what they saw, or a gay man who suddenly had to walk away before joining in, so when Jensen does something like – bring both hands to Jared’s face to cup his lower cheeks and twist his head to allow easier access to his mouth and tongue – no one really gives off a disgusted vibe, only a sigh or the sudden sound of ‘gulping’. 

 

“I let myself leave early on good behavior. I am my own boss after all.” Jensen broke the kiss to A – breath, B – to tell Jared why he could stop by and C – to start the intimacy all over again; which, for the record, didn’t really bother either of them.

 

“Let’s keep the good behavior.” Jared replied with a firm hand on the lower of Jensen’s back as he pulled the pair into a corner where relative privacy was all that was needed. 

 

“Ah-HEM!” The tapping of Ashley’s stiletto’s was louder than the insufferable vocal entrance. “While you are sucking face, I am preparing for one of the biggest days of our lives Jay.” Jared only opened his eyes to give an angled glare to Ashley as if to say ‘Can’t you see I’m busy’. She just kept her arms crossed and glared – even though she wasn’t actually stressed, only jealous she didn’t have her boyfriend there for her to caress and suck face with. 

 

Jared could feel Jensen running out of breath and remorsefully broke the kiss before the most beautiful thing in the room began to turn blue and pass out, “You seem to be doing just fine. Everyone is in a panic – all is well in the ‘Haus of V-C Fashion’. Don’t sweat it.” Jared lifted the briefcase he held in the hand which wasn’t rubbing Jensen’s back and passed it to Ashley. 

Jensen could feel something rise between the two and decided to break away and take in all of his surroundings while still lingering around Jared giving a specific body language saying ‘I’m not going anywhere’. 

 

“See? Look what you did, my boyfriend won’t even talk to me.” Jared spoke sarcastically, one eye on Ashley, one eye on Jensen because everyone knows Jared’s mother was a chameleon and can easily accomplish such a task. After a worried look came about Ashley’s face when she realized that the winter line was also being unveiled Jared gave a quick glance at Jensen and saw he was busy looking through old catalogues and the stunning view from the offices, did he let him know that Jared would be in the adjacent room giving last minute instruction and preparation. 

 

“Thank you. Now? Can we please land the deal of a lifetime?” Ashley grabbed Jared by the arm and did her absolute best to force the flesh-tower to follow her, even though he did it on his own because he did realize how important this could be. 

 

Not five minutes after Jensen’s love-of-a-lifetime disappeared with the batshit-crazy-psycho with decent Couture, were the offices and studio cemetery-like quite as a large group of stuck up snobs strutted through the main hallway causing a thought to ponder across Jensen’s cranium – ‘She must be Gucci and she must be Chanel and he must Louis and he must be Armani’ – followed promptly by – ‘Egh’ – even quickly followed by – ‘Oh shit! Good luck in there Jay’. 

 

After the first hour Jensen was concerned but alert with his predicament. After the second hour, he thought he should get a coffee and maybe a sandwich. After the third and fourth hour, he wished he would have spent more time during the second hour drinking his coffee and eating his cesar sandwich. After the fifth pain-staking hour, he wished he was awake because being wakened by a random stranger after passing out on their desk while unoccupied was not one of his fortes. After the sixth hour he made the mistake of fetching a pencil and a sketchpad because the seventh, eighth and ninth hours zoomed by and was looking for another pad to occupy his time. 

 

But, alas, to no avail, the French doors bursted open and the same group of people were walking out with independent coffee cups in their hand and used the same strut to exit the building. His squinted gaze fell back to the conference room to see if his better half would make his appearance. And after he didn’t, Jensen took it upon himself to check up on Jared. 

 

Jared was gather papers while Ashley and Tobias (?) were taking down poster boards with coloured prints on them.

 

“Sooo? How did it go?” Jensen was dragging a finger along the table until it found its way to Jared’s chin cuasing him to look down over to him instead of portfolios and sketch’s. Jensen brought one hand to clasp Jared’s only to realize that Jared’s hand was shaking and vibrating slightly. “Jared? You’re shaking! What happened?” Jensen’s finger on Jared’s chin turned into a half hug.

 

“They… they uh, liked it. I was just nervous because of the gravity of the situation.” Jared took Jensen’s physical invitation and entered the long standing embrace. “I’m hungry. Wanna… wanna come over to my place and have dinner? It’s only like, what? – eight? It’s still early.” Jared was whispering a chuckle when he realized he couldn’t remember the last time he ate past five. 

 

“Yeah. Absolutely. Do you need to pick anything up first? Hit the Granville market on the way?” Jensen broke the embrace but remained very close to Jared and caressed the small of his back. 

 

“Sure. I need some kale and radicchio and milk so yeah, Granville it is.” Jared moved to stand beside Jensen and they started for the doors to exit the conference room. 

 

“You ok here Ash?” Jared hollered over his shoulder.

 

“Well you’re leaving anyways so the obvious answer is ‘Yes’, go have a good night.” Ashley was laying poster boards on the table and organizing papers. “Jay… Way to hit it out of the park.” Ashley gave a wink at the job well done and the night ahead of Jared. 

 

“Would you expect anything less from your all-star partner?” That was the last thing either of them heard, not waiting for a response before Jared and Jensen were already in the elevator, listening to the Gawd awful elevator music the building chose.

 

Even though the sun was down, neon signs and billboards acted as an amazing replacement while incandescent fixtures illuminated the short walk to Granville Island. The market was situated right underneath the bridge, open and covered vendors from all over the Lower Mainland were offering the best-in-the-world fruits, vegetables, meats, flowers, gifts and entertainment. 

 

The whole neighborhood was in a buzz; shouting and cash flying over head consumed most of your vision but when you spotted something you wanted, you didn’t hesitate barging in and picking up the best the vendor had to offer, in this case – local kale, radicchio and fresh milk. 

 

Jared and Jensen were not above spoiling their dinner, buying caramel apples and several pounds each of blueberries, strawberries and milk chocolate. The only thing preventing them from emptying their wallets more, would be the fact that their arms were full of paper bags or canvas totes. 

 

Jensen being the more logical of the duo, they opted taking the bus rather than walking eight or nine more blocks through downtown Vancouver at night. Once outside the lobby of the Concord by City Place complex, the pair huffed a sigh of relief, kale is frikkin’ heavy, not to mention chunks of chocolate and their assortment of berries.

 

Thank God for elevators – sixteen floors of concrete stairs is not what they needed. 

 

Before someone could call out ‘Armani’, the couple was in front of Jared’s door and the key had already worked its magic, lights were flipped on and Jared was dropping his grocery bags on the granite island in the kitchen – the man worked fast when it came to food… and Jensen. 

 

*WHISTLE* “Nice place Jay. I mean – come on.” Jensen blew a gasp and gawked at the lobby which lead way to the kitchen and dining/living rooms. His fingers ghosted the walls, vases, TV, pictures, paintings and eventually a window giving way to an absolutely breath taking view of False Creek and the Yacht Club. The lights from the opposing street illuminated the calm water, a mirror effect at its best. Every shade and intensity consumed Jensen’s thoughts, painting the most beautiful piece of art in his head – the view was such an inspiration. The lights of the cruisers was a mild dusting of yellow and white, blurring any complete consistency between street lights, office buildings or passing cars. “This is nothing like my apartment.” Jensen started but quickly regretted admitting any defining information about himself, knowing it was the chink in his armor and Jared wasn’t above using it against him.

 

“Well you’ve seen my place and you’re about to eat my food, drink my beer. When will you indulge me with a super-secret visit to your place? It can’t be that bad, no mess too messy.” Jared retorted with a smirk, all too hopeful for an answer. 

 

“Maybe… someday… when I finally get around to cleaning.” Jensen shared Jared’s smirk. Jared accepted the whole ‘the yes is a no, which is really a yes, but could still be a no and was described as a yes’ answer. He watched Jensen look back out towards the window, content that Jensen wasn’t already out by the lobby. 

 

The only thing which broke Jensen’s concentration was the smell of braising beef and roasting kale, radicchio, mire pious and garlic mashed ‘tatoes; Jensen could only hope homemade gravy would accompany those potatoes. He turned away from the window, arm pushed away from his forehead, heel-toe turned back towards the kitchen. 

 

Jared looked up at him, from whipping the garlic and cream into the starchy goodness, DAMN those dimples – they were on full force – he stopped whipping, wiping his hands on the navy towel over his shoulder and shimmied towards Jensen- “You doing ok? Want a beer? Or water, because artists are usually too overly conscious about their body” Jared ended with a hefty laugh, reaching for some part of Jensen’s waist. 

 

Jensen brought his hands to meet the nape of the back of Jared’s neck and kissed him, well, more like sucked on the gruff below Jared’s chin (it was as high as he could reach without acting like a five year old with his hands reaching for the cookie jar (even though Jared was much, much sweeter than any cookie)), “No. It’s anorexic models and fashion moguls who watch what they eat… or lack thereof ‘eating’. Jared ignored the smug facial expression, as did Jensen and they continued to maneuver their mouths and appendages until the scent of burning garlic filled the room.

 

“Shit, shit, shit.” Jared broke the embrace much to his dismay, but he assumed Jensen would understand, what with burning potatoes. 

 

“Jared! Save the studs!” Jensen raced over to the burners on the island as Jared scooped up the pot and placed it gingerly in the sink. 

 

“I-I think they’re ok.” Jared took a wooden spoon from a drawer at the island and turned the whipped goodness over and over, inspecting every spoonful. 

 

“Good, good.” Jensen was beside Jared rubbing his back, “Where are the plates ‘n such?” He began frantically opening cupboard doors and cabinet drawers until Jared directed him to the far left section of the kitchen, of course they were the last drawers he hadn’t looked in yet. “Oh, and I will have a beer for supper; so long as it’s Granville Island Brewery only.” Jensen finished with the dishware and cutlery, adding finishing touches with crisp white napkins and glasses. 

 

“As opposed to any other beer?” Jared finished putting the braised beef in a dish, along with the vegetables – including potatoes – bread rolls, butter and two bottles of beer. Jensen came half way with a kiss and a caress after all of the dishes were under hot-plates waiting to be devoured. “Stop. Or dinner will be a waste. Those tater’s are begging to be eaten.” With the last sentence, every word was interrupted with a kiss from Jensen’s hand up to his neck, cheeks and lips. 

 

“Mmmmm. You have a point Jay.” Jensen stopped his attack, 

“But I’m picking up where I left off after dinner.” He picked up the fork next to his plate, putting it back down when he realized there was no food on his plate – way too over eager.

 

“After desert; berries, chocolate… and… ice cream.” Jared placed a piece of braised beef on his plate as well as Jensen’s, followed swiftly by the kale, radicchio, carrots and a hefty dollop of garlic potatoes. 

 

“Such a gentleman. Dinner, dessert and…?” Jensen finished his half eaten sentence with a full spoon of potatoes. 

 

“I was thinking a movie, and, maybe, we can go from there.” Jared swallowed his blush with a forkful of beef; unlike Jensen, Jared could control himself when it came to studs. He couldn’t believe how forward he was being, but he didn’t care, because Jensen was sitting beside him at his table, eating with him.

Dinner past at just the right pace. A kiss there, touch there, spoonful of potatoes in the face every once in a while. 

 

Once the dishes were in the dishwasher, Jared dragged Jensen into the living room, ready to pick out a movie which they both knew damn well they wouldn’t watch – which was the whole plan and nothing but the plan. 

Jensen was distracted when Jared let go of his waist and found himself inside Jared’s master bedroom. He started with the window - still impressive, sat down on the bed - unbelievably comfortable, then set his eyes upon two French doors – tall and heavy as the doors were opened. Gawking with two eyes wasn’t enough to take in the closet beside the bed. Drawers upon drawers, colour coordination, racking systems, lighting – the works. 

When Jared realized he was picking a movie by himself, he stumbled into his room to see Jensen knee deep in shoes and blue jeans. It made them both chuckle when Jensen threw his arms up to surrender. As Jared attempted his valiant effort to rescue his boyfriend from a collection of Louis Vuitton duffels and messenger bags, the grapple that encased the two toppled and they tripped until their legs gave way onto the bed. 

 

“Ow-wa. Your gun is digging into my hip son.” Jensen was none too subtle when Jensen’s hip collided with Jared’s crotch. “So much for the movie. Eh?” Jensen gave a half expecting gaze into Jared’s deep hazel stare and all Jared could do was shrug and smile his smitten smirk. “I see… well then.” Jensen grabbed Jared, one arm behind his neck, one arm on his thigh; they rolled, left then right, right then left, over and over and over again. The kisses became more heated and the hands had lost their place among the pillows and the sheets. 

 

“God Jensen. I-I-I need-“ Jared was cut off when Jensen returned to his mouth like he waited years to feel as good as he did with Jared. He decided to kick it up a notch and flip himself onto his back, pulling Jared up on top. Jared had a vague idea and notion as to what Jensen wanted and what was about to come next but, he decided that playing coy was the better option. 

 

“Grind. Jared. God the fric-frictio-fuck” Jared didn’t hesitate to grant what they both wanted and he had to agree – the friction was amazing. 

 

As the hips got warmer, the crotch’s got heavier, hands got closer and the kisses grew deeper. Instincts took over patients and skin took over cotton-

 

“Shirts.” It was all Jared had to say for both sets of hands to find hems or buttons and lift and tug. And before they knew it, they were grinding without shirts, and for them, chest on chest: sweat beading, skin rubbing, ribs vibrating was long overdue. Jared couldn’t resist himself, looking down at Jensen’s bare chest, watching it heave and collapse, brought a fury of emotions to his lips and began to strike kisses down the centre of Jensen’s chest. 

 

After reaching the fluff above Jensen’s jeans, Jared moved on elsewhere to seek comfort, settling on a left nipple.

 

“Gawd. Jared. This feels sooo-“ Could Jensen really expect to finish the sentence when Jared carefully placed his lips on the supple flesh and began to lap with his tongue and pull with his teeth – no, the answer was a resounding ‘no’. 

 

“How does that feel? Want more? Or do we want to call it a night, going too far too fast?” Jared arched an eyebrow already knowing what the answer would be, but hearing it would make he feel that much surer of himself. 

 

“Don’t you dare stop now. You and I are getting to the good part.” Jensen knew what Jared was asking and left Jared’s back and neck bringing his callused painters hands to the buckle of his belt. 

 

“No. Let me.” Jared left Jensen’s hips and pulled the belt from Jensen’s jeans, tossing it on the floor with the shirts. When Jared had unbuttoned the jeans, he looked deeply into Jensen’s jade encrusted eyes he saw acceptance and trust – two of the main objects of the relationship he was hoping to get out of Jensen, tonight anyways. 

 

The zipper flew down as far as it would go, Jared and Jensen shared the stimulating feeling of biting their bottom lips in expectation. Jared pulled by the pockets of the jeans so he could feel the goose bumps appear on Jensen’s skin. All that they heard after words was the thud of heavy denim hitting the hardwood flooring. Those damn boxers were still shading the tent on Jensen’s crotch – Jared was going to have to do something about that.

 

“Wait. I want to see you undress. Equal.” Jared could see the determination in Jensen’s eyes as he nodded. Working on the same routine, Jared removed belt, then pants finishing off with his pre-cum stained boxers. “That’s better.” Jensen whispered into Jared’s ear as he started to pull off his own boxers, but the taller man wouldn’t have that, those boxers belonged to him now. 

 

And there they stood – well laid – on the mattress in Jared’s bedroom: naked, sheets half on the bed, comforter somewhere in the room, pillows bunched at the headboard, it was a sight to be seen. 

 

They could hear traffic whizzing by even though they were sixteen stories up; it was quiet and the room. Jared and Jensen just looked at each other, admiring the person before them and what they saw was divine. 

 

It took a moment for Jensen to realize that their cocks were sandwiched between the two of them. Muscles didn’t really matter, even though there were lots of them, on both bodies. Jared broke the gaze he had with Jensen only to look over at the bedside table and cabinet, open the mahogany door and pull out lube and a condom. When he pulled back, he did so, so that Jensen could see what was in his hands. He didn’t have much of a shock reaction, only and expecting glare that spoke ‘fill me’ and ‘I want this’. So Jared did what Jensen’s body language and eyes screamed out at him. 

 

Jensen was a man of little words, coherent words anyways; when Jared ripped open the tinfoil wrapper and placed the slicked latex on his hardened cock, all Jensen could do was moan at was to come. Jared was amused when he hadn’t really touched Jensen and to hear that moan was all too insightful. 

 

Jensen was going to roll over onto his stomach but Jared wouldn’t have that, he grabbed Jensen by the shoulder preventing any movement. “I want to see you, see your eyes, besides, if you flip I can’t release you.” Logical, sexy and to the point. Jensen laid on his back and gripped what sheets he could, no amount of bracing or clenching was going to ease the feeling to come. 

“It’s ok. I’ll go slow.” Jared reassured with a nod, his hair flipped down from behind his ears, half cover his face giving the ultimate sense of mystery – and Jensen finally lost it.

 

Just as Jared was firmly gripping his cock after generously applying lube, Jensen was more than forcefully clenching Jared’s ass and thighs pulling him in – why wait? Maybe it wasn’t a good idea after all, judging by the look plastered on Jensen’s face, half pain, half torture – all pleasure. Jared was hesitant to move forward, just wait and let Jensen get comfortable, it’s not like Jared wasn’t full or thick. 

 

Jensen’s face subsided with any pain filled expression, replacing it with groaning and moaning. Jared placed both hands firmly beside Jensen’s shoulders and slowly, ever so slowly, started the decent. The shorter man opened his eyes and words could describe what he saw, or felt – only one really – Jared. It was so perfect on so many levels that Jensen had absolutely nothing to say even if words did come to him. Jared understood and began to rock forward, pulling out slightly and pushing back in forcefully yet passionately and gingerly. 

 

Something was missing though… Jared was looking for something to complete the experience and suddenly it hit him. He pulled one hand from the bed and brought it between their bodies, finding the enflamed and rugged flesh. Jared grabbed the lube from the bottle and lazily slicked his palm and brought it back to Jensen’s cock. 

He started to fist hard and stroke up soft and pull down with force, with the occasional flick of the head with his thumb or index finger. A new facial feature adorned Jensen’s face – complete and utter bliss and ecstasy. Maintaining the rocking motion with his hips, stroking off Jensen’s hardened shaft and seeing to it that both men had the best orgasm in their life wasn’t as hard as it seemed, because before the grunting and moaning could come to its loudest point, Jensen was jet spraying Jared’s hands and his own chest with warm cum. It seemed to be everywhere, hands, chests (Jared’s and Jensen’s) even a little on his shoulder. 

 

“Oh God Jared. That was…” Finally Jensen could speak and describe what just happened. 

 

“I know. I’m gonna. I’m about-“ Jared had closed his eyes to reach the impending climax and release the pressure and heat building in his stomach. A few more thrusts and Jared released his load into Jensen with so much ferocity that Jensen could feel it push against his prostate, which by now probably felt like warm rubber. 

 

Jared slumped down onto Jensen and they did the only thing that they could do after those amazing orgasms – pant – and the panted hard, moisture was building on their chests. The cum was cold and slippery between the two post-orgasm warmed bodies. Neither of them seemed to be in a rush because Jared flipped them so that Jensen could rest his body on Jared. His head on Jared’s chest, and the rest would line up the their designated areas. 

The panting subsided into quiet, long breaths, closely related to sleep. Jared kissed Jensen on his head between the silky blond hair and laid his head back onto the pillow. Jensen was definitely asleep, laying motionless on Jared’s body. 

 

It was the perfect ending.

 

Well it didn’t end until Jared decided to follow suit and drift off into his own slumber, but he already knew what he was going to dream about, and he hoped it wouldn’t wake Jensen up in the morning. 

 

“Good night Jen” 

 

Shit. Jared forgot about desert.


End file.
